For all Eternity
by eissie-licious
Summary: The title is self explanatory. A fanfiction written in Tagalog.


**"For all Eternity"**

**by: tokyo-charms131403**

**A story written in Tagalog that was based on Japan's cutest drama on 2002, Gokusen. Story shows the love story of two people who just met by accident and will part as fate dictates. She'll find her way back to her past, & back to him. But what if he thought everything was a lie & decided to take his own path and forget everything, including her? **

**Isang love story na puno ng pagmamahal, drama at comedy. Paano na yan kung kasikatan na niya ang humahadlang sa lahat?**

**Chapter One- Patutunguhan ng Lahat**

Sa lamig ngayon sa Japan, ni hindi ko man lamang na-feel na gusto kong mag-sweater. Gusto kong masobrahan sa manhid, para mamatay na ako.

Gustong kong maglaslas... Kaya lang masakit.

Eh kung yung mga nakakamatay na pills na lang kaya ang inumin ko? Ayoko, sasaktan ako ng tiyan.

Itatali ko na lang ang leeg ko, sabay tatanggalin ang silya para mamatay akong nakalambitin? Wag din, wala akong pambili ng tali. Tsaka isa pa, wala namang kapoise-poise mamatay ng ganun.

"Wala akong balak kupkupin yang bata na yan. Wala ka na ngang kinikita diyan sa trabaho mo, mag-aampon ka pa?"

Isang umagang malamig, nakapagtataka at maingay ang tumambad sa harapan ni Kumiko Yamaguchi. Di na niya alam kung babalik ba siya sa kwarto o, makiki-gulo sa usapan, na tungkol sa kustodiya niya. Bigla tuloy niyang naramdaman ang pait ng pagkamatay ng kanyang mga magulang sa isang aksidente sa Osaka. Halos maluha-luha na siya sa naririnig niya, at kung maaari lang ay magpakamatay na in an instant para wala ng pag-awayan ang tita at tito niya. Wala man lamang may gustong kumupkop sa kanya, dahil na rin sa kadahilanan na sa lahat ng magkakamag-anak, ang pamilya lang nila ang may umaasensong negosyo- ang pag-gawa ng Tofu. Dito na nakasalalay ang edukasyon at kinabukasan ni Kumiko. Pero simula ng aksidente, may isang "business partner" daw ng kanyang mga magulang ang umangkin sa negosyo, na napag-alaman sa huli na hindi pala sila magka-anu ano ng pamilya Yamaguchi.

"Pero, san natin siya ipauubaya?"

"Aba, malay ko! Itapon mo o, ipa-ampon mo sa MAY KAYA!!"

"Mahirap naman ata yang sinasabi mo, honey. Kawawa naman si Kumiko, nag-iisa na lang siya sa buhay."

"O? Eh ano naman kung nag-iisa siya? Ang intindihan mong matanda ka ang buhay natin mag-asawa!!!!"

"Wala naman tayong naging anak, pwede nating ituring na ating anak si Kumiko, di ba?"

"Sabihin mo, pano yan mabubuhay? Napaka-arte niyang bata na yan!!! Mapili sa pagkain at gusto pa ng mga bagong bagay. Bakit, tutustusan mo ba? San ka kukuha ng pera? At tsaka teka nga, para mo na ring sinabi na wala akong kwentang asawa, ganun ba?"

"Di naman sa ganun, hon.. pero..."

"Alam kong hindi tayo magka-baby, at tatandaan mo diyan sa kukote mo na wala na akong balak!!! At ni mag-ampon mas lalong WALANG WALA!!!"

Nanginginig si Kumiko sa pag-iyak ng tahimik habang nakikinig sa may pintuan ng kwarto ng kanyang tito.

"Ang hirap diyan sa bata na yan eh, hindi man lamang humingi ng mana sa mga magulang niya. Eh di sana mayaman na tayo di ba?"

"TIGILAN MO NA YANG ILUSYON MO!"

"Kukupkupin ko sana eh, yun nga lang wala naman pa lang kayamanan yang bata na yan."

"Mahiya ka naman!"

"O eh bakit ako mahihiya? Sa hirap ng buhay ngayon kailangan gamitin mo ang advantage mo sa iba. Maging practical PARA MABUHAY NG MATIWASAY!!"

"Diyan ka na. Ayokong makipag-usap sa taong PERA LANG ANG INAATUPAG!"

Dahan dahang tumakbo si Kumiko papuntang kwarto dahil alam niyang lalabas na ang kanyang tito at baka maabutan pa siya.

SLAM

Hindi magkandaugaga si Kumiko kung papaano niya pupunasan ang sandamak-mak na luhang kanyang naiyak.

KNOCK KNOCK

Shocks, si tito, oh my. Punas!

Binuksan ni Kumiko ang pinto at sinalubong ang kanyang tito ng nakangiti, na parang walang nangyari.

"Kanina ka pa ba gising, Kumiko?"

"Po? Ah eh, kakagising ko lang po." humikab para ipakitang totoo ang sinabi niya, sabay rub sa eyes naks

"May gusto sana akong sabihin sa iyo eh."

"Ano po ba yun?"

"Sabi kasi ng tita mo... ahmmm..."

"Ayaw po ba ni tita na dito ako tumira? Sorry po tito sa abala, di ko po sinasadyang mang-istorbo sa inyo nung isang gabi."

"Na...narinig mo?"

"Sorry po. Mag-iimpake na po ako kaagad."

"Hindi, hindi ka aalis."

"Pero..."

"At san mo naman balak makituloy? Wala ka ng mapupuntahan iha, baka kung ano lang ang mangyari sa iyo. Baka naman sabihin ng mommy at daddy mo, hindi man lamang kita tinulangan sa kabila ng tulong nila sa akin."

"Hindi niyo naman po kailangang bayaran ang tulong ni mama at papa sa inyo dati. Tsaka isa pa po..."

"Kung ayaw ng tita mo, ako gagawa ng paraan."

"Paraan?"

"Kumiko, gusto mo bang ipagpatuloy ang pag-aaral mo?"

"Anong konek?"

"Yung perang pinahiram sa akin ng mama at papa mo, kahit kailan ay hindi ko pa nagastos. Sa katunayan, napalaki ko pa ang halaga nito, di ko lang sinasabi sa asawa ko."

"Shocks, nagca-casino kayo tito?"

"Kaw talaga, seryoso ako."

"Sorry po, nabigla lang po ako."

"Pwede mong mapagpatuloy ang pag-aaral mo sa ibang bansa."

"WHAAT?!?" x-)

"Matalino ka, at may potential ka. Mag-aaral ka ng English sa Philippines, since sila lang ang may cheapest universities sa pag-aaral ng ng subject na ito. At kung mas gagalingan mo pa, pwede ka pang ma-grant ng scholarship."

"Ano pong konek?"

"Kanina po pa yan tinatanong ah. Curious ka ba?"

"Opo."

"Yan lang ang paraan na alam ko. Kung dito ka mananatili sa bahay naming mag-asawa, hindi ko na alam kung papaano ka mapoprotektahan. Lagi akong nasa trabaho at ang tita mo lang ang nandito. Sa ugali niya, posible ang lahat sa kanya."

"Pasensya na po talaga sa abala."

"Basta lagi mong tatandaan na nandito lang ang tito mo para alagaan ka, ha? Dito ka nga muna manatili sa bahay hangga't di ko pa nakakusap sina Mr. Sawada."

"THANK YOU THAK YOU THANK YOU!" masayang masaya si Kumiko, pero sandali lang "...**SINO???!?**"

"Ang perang naipon ko, ay ibibigay ko na lang sa iyo. Yan ang gagamitin ko para mapakapag-aral ka."

"Ha?"

"Yun nga lang, ibang tao ang aalalay sa iyo."

"ANO?!? Tito, ano po ba yang sinasabi niyo? At sino po yung Sawada?"

"Isa silang mayamang pamilya na nakatrabaho ko at ng papa mo sa isang kumpanaya. Mabait at mapagbigay ang mag-asawa. May isa silang lalakeng anak, pero naghahangad pa rin ng babaeng anak. Kaidad mo lang ang anak nila, tsak na magkakasundo kayo."

Di ko na ma-analyze ang lahat. Pwede bang i-rewind? Huhu. Ano na ba ito??

"Ipapa...ampon niyo po ako sa pamilya na iyon?"

"Tama, dahil alam kong makakabuti iyon sa iyo."

"Sa...salamat po."

Nalulungkot na ako na ewan. Pano na?

Lumipas na ang ilang araw, at ayon nga sa plano, dito muna ako maninirahan. Sa katuwaang palad, hindi ako kinakausap ni tita.

Natuwa pa ako sa lagay na iyan ha? hehe feeling ko ginayuma siya ni tito para hindi makapagsalita, o davah? Pero yung titig ni tita sa akin, sus, pamatay at tagos sa puso. HATER ko siya, period hehe

Natural na sa akin ang pagiging masayahin. Aba, kahit ba gumiba ang mundo, mamamatay pa ata akong naka-smile. Tinatawa ko na lang ang lahat, pero deep inside, masyadong masakit.

Wait nga, nagtatanong ako kanina di ba?

Pano na?

Huhu!

Help!

At isa pa, sampung taong gulang lang ako? Anong university? PANG MATANDA YUN EH!!

Mamamatay na ata ako sa pagkahilo, goodluck na lang sa akin.

END OF CHAPTER ONE.


End file.
